User blog:Tonygameman/Captain Elsa Miku Hatsune Harleen Quinzell's final requests
This is Captain Elsa Miku Hatsune Harleen Quinzell's final requests so I'm gonna make them all. Parasite Eve Aya Brea *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Tracking *Relic Detection (Scan) *Heart Regeneration (Heal) *Laser Deflection (Barrier) *Target (Energy Shot) *Invulnerability (Liberate) *Character Change (all protagonists) **Eve Brea **Kyle Madigan **Melissa Pearce **Daniel Dollis LEGO Friends Olivia *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Fix-It *Drone (Zobo from the set Olivia's Creative Lab) *Rainbow LEGO Bricks *Character Change **Emma **Stephanie **Mia **Andrea LEGO Ultra Agents Terabyte *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Target *Stealth *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Fuse Box *Scan Disguise *Character Change **Burns **Fury **Blaze **Bolt **Phoenix Independence Day Steven Hiller *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Laser Deflection *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Stealth *Character Change (David Levinson) Watch Dogs 2 Marcus Holloway *Acrobatics *Wall Climb *Stealth *Hacking *Technology *Elecricity (Taser) *X-Ray Vision (his mobile phone) *Tracking *Silver LEGO Blowup (Mine) *Grapple (a billiard ball attached to a bungee cord) *Super Strength Initial D Takumi Fujiwara *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Fix-It *Drone (a small racing car) *Super Speed *Super Jump Five Nights At Freddy's (plus Sister Location) Mike Schidmt *X-Ray Vision (tablet) *Fix-It *Stealth (Freddy Mask from FNAF 2) *Hacking *Technology *Illumination (Flashlight) *Regeneration (when dead, changes into other nightguards like those from Sister Location) Purple Guy *Intelligence *Vine Cut (Knife) *Super Strength (Hammer from the FNAF 3 music video "Die In A Fire") *Fix-It *Stealth (changes into Springtrap) *Boomerang (a slice of pizza) *Heart Regeneration Freddy Fazbear *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Stealth *Sonar Smash (loud screech) *Grapple (microphone) *Rope Swings *Boomerang *Invulnerability *Character Change (other animatronics + Sister Location animatronics) The Magic School Bus Ms. Frizzle *Magic *Intelligence *Rainbow LEGO Bricks *Drone (a small version of the magic school bus) Bayonetta Jeanne *Acrobatics *Magic *Weapon Switch **Grapple (Alruna) **Target (All 4 One) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Col. Shade) **Vine Cut (Inferno Slayer) **Sword Switches (Rasetsu) **Super Strength (Yagyu) *Super Speed (Karen) *Witch Time (By holding down the secondary button, Jeanne can temporarily slow down time to solve puzzles that require this ability) Fist of the North Star Kenshiro *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Target (Hokuto Gosho Ha) *Relic Detection *Heart Regeneration *Super Jump Chuck Norris Chuck Norris (character) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Super Jump *Invulnerability *Sonar Smash *Hazard Protection *Laser Deflection Soul Calibur Ivy Valentine *Acrobatics *Grapple *Rope Swings *Magic *Sword Switches *Super Speed *Relic Detection Nightmare *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Mind Control *Electricity *Laser *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Magic *Magical Shield *Invulnerability (Inferno) *Big Transformation (Night Terror) Animorphs Rachel *Super Strength (Bear Morph) **Super Strength Handles *Intelligence *Laser Deflection *Character Change **Marco ***Big Transformation (Gorilla Morph) **Cassie ***Digging (Wolf Morph) ***Tracking ***Sonar Smash **Tobias ***Flight (Red-Tailed Hawk Morph) **Aximili ***Invulnerability Who Framed Roger Rabbit Roger Rabbit *Mini Access *Target *Acrobatics *Sonar Smash (has a drink and burps) *Super Speed *Super Strength (giant fist) The Exorcist Chris MacNeil *Intelligence *Stealth *Tracking *Digging *Illumination Regan MacNeil *Mini Access *Relic Detection *Magic *Mind Control Console-Exclusive Darkstalkers Oboro Bishamon *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Laser Deflection *Pole Vault Dee *Acrobatics *Sword Switches *Intelligence *Stealth *Magic Dark Talbain *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Acrobatics *Digging *Tracking *Sonar Smash *Stealth *Heart Regeneration Quiz Nanairo Dreams Saki Omokane *Acrobatics *Relic Detection *Hacking *Technology *Target (Big Gun) *Laser (Viper Beam) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade) *Laser Deflection *Super Jump Silent Hill Harry Mason *Stealth *Intelligence *Fix-It *Target (Gun) *Illumination (Flashlight) *Tracking Judge Dredd Joseph Dredd *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Laser Deflection *Vine Cut (boot knife) *Target *Illumination (Night Vision) *Silver LEGO Blowup *Super Strength (daystick) Tekken Alisa Bosconovitch *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Relic Detection *Vine Cut (Chainsaw Arms) *Super Strength *Target (Double Rocket Punch) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Explosive Head) *Flight Category:Blog posts